second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
"Prelate" Zracon light tank
"Like with everything when it comes to the Zracon, there is symbolism in the design and weaponry of the prelate. A tank which can climb mountains and move through rivers and seas, a monster of metal than hunts you down no matter where you go and slays you with a single, well-placed shot of its laser beam. It would be poetic if we weren´t the ones getting shot at" -Alir General Omaruu, 11th assault army- A war vehicle built to resemble and move like a spider, the "Prelate" Zracon light tank was first seen in action during the latter half of the 23rd century. Deployed by the Zracon Union during their crusades against those who dare not see the truth of the Light, the prelate was built by the Zracon as a way to adapt to the new machinery and tactics employed by their many foes, especially the Commonwealth and the Galactic Entente. While lacking the speed of its competitors, the Prelate is still a dangerous foe thanks in no small part to its ability to be deployed in almost any terrain and move over it where other vehicles would have to stop and find another way. The prelate is also the first Zracon tank to incorporate Zracon psionics in their crews. Able to read their foe's thoughts, psionic pilots are able to predict enemy moves or prepare ambushes from where their enemy least expects it. Design Armor Lacking the armor of "proper" tanks, the crew of a prelate often have to lend all their trust to the machine's energy shields. These are able to withstand most light to medium weaponry, yet suffer when faced by the main guns of heavy tanks. Weaponry Aside from a couple of smaller, rapid-fire weapons used by the pilot, the main tool of death of the prelate is its heavy laser cannon. Mounted on the machine's tail, it is controled by the gunner, its arc one of nearly 180º. The shots of these weapon are not big blasts, but instead focused, slender beams which can easily cut through armor, flesh and bone. Used mostly as a tank-hunter tool, the prelate's gunner directs his or her fire to the most vital parts of their foe's tank, those being crew compartments and ammo deposits. A well-placed shot can easily slay a mech pilot, or blow a super-heavy tank into shreds after finding its highly-explosive shells. While powerful, the main weapon of the prelate overheats at a rapid pace, forcing the gunner to wait a few seconds before firing again. Crew Aside from its psionic pilot, the prelate Zracon light tank has another crew member to act as the gunner of its main, heavy laser weapon. Connected to the pilot by a psionic link, the gunner quickly answers to the pilot's commands even before he can utter a word. Veteran prelate crews work so well together, it sometimes looks like they are a single mind instead of one, a mind focused only on the destruction of their foes. Mobility The prelate's six legs allow this light tank to move easily through all manner of terrain, its light weight when compared to other tanks also allowing it to climb nearly-vertical over cliffs and mountains (only at a far slower pace). Category:Zracon Category:Vehicles